Poor Donghae Daddy Drabble
by Elza ERezkiana
Summary: HaeHyuk couple punya anak bernama Lee Taemin yang mempunyai sifat evil yang diturunkan oleh sahabat Donghae -Cho Kyuhyun- yang membuat Donghae menjadi tersiksa. Summary macam apa ini? /.\ DLDR


**Tittle**

**Poor Doghae Daddy**

**Rated**

**T**

**Genre**

**Romance, Family, Fluff gagal hahaha XD**

**Cast**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae & Lee Taemin as soon.**

**Disclamair**

**Donghae milik Hyukjae. Hyukjae milik Donghae. BISEP Donghae milik Gue XD**

**Warning**

**Yaoi, BoysXBoys, Mpreg! Family.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Taeminnie~ sekarang waktunya kau minum susu berhenti bermain dulu ne~" ujar seorang namja imut bersurai redbrown yang terkenal dengan gummy smilenya.

Dia Lee Hyukjae istri dari seroang namja tampan bernama Lee Donghae. Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae sudah menikah sejak lima tahun yang lalu dan sekarang mereka dikaruniai seorang malaikat kecil bernama Lee Taemin. -Male Pregnant- yah Lee Hyukjae termasuk dalan golongan namja yang bisa hamil, suatu keajaiban bukan?.

"Ne~ Mommy" jawab bocah berumur empat tahun -Lee Taemin- yang sedang asyik bermain diruang tengah rumah mungil itu.

"Kita minum susu sambil menonton kartun kesayanganmu nde~" Hyukjae berjalan kearang TV dan mengambil remot yang ada diatas TV tersebut dia segera menyalakannya dan mencari channel yang biasa menayangkan film kartun kesayangan anaknya.

"Yey! Finding Nemo" ujar riang Taemin. Sedangkan Hyukjae yang melihat anaknya sangat antusias itu hanya mengulas senyum manisnya.

"Cha! Ini susu punyamu Chagi" Hyukjae menyodorkan botol susu bergambar ikan nemo pada Taemin yang langsung diterima Taemin.

"Mom, Kapan Daddy pulang?" tanya Taemin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada layar tv.

"Kau merindukan Daddy eoh? Tumben sekali" ujar Hyukjae heran. Jarang sekali anaknya itu menanyakan kapan Daddy'nya pulang.

"Aniya! Taem tidak melindukan Daddy, Taem hanya sudah tidak sabal ingin belmain lobot yang dijanjikan Daddy" jelas Taemin sambil memandang Hyukjae polos. Sedangkan Hyukjae, dia hanya ber'sweet drop mendengar ucapan anaknya.

Ah Hyukjae harusnya ingat anaknya itu jarang sekali akrab dengan Donghae. Setiap Donghae pulang dari kerja pasti mendapat kata-kata pedas dari bocah bersurai hitam pekat itu. Taemin dengan tidak merasa berdosa selalu mengatakan 'Kenapa Daddy pulang! Cudah pelgi caja tidak ucah pulang kelumah. Membuat lumah cecak caja'

"Aigo~ Mommy kira Taem kangen Daddy" ujar Hyukjae sambil mengelus surai Taemin.

"Untuk apa kangen cama Daddy ikan" ujar Taemin cuek.

"Ya! Ya! Bocah! Siapa yang sebut Ikan hah?" Donghae yang baru saja masuk kerumahnya langsung prostes dengan ucapan anaknya itu.

"Daddy" ujar Taemin santai, dia memandang Daddy'nya sekilas lalu langsung fokus ke arah tv lagi.

"Hae~ kau sudah pulang?" Hyukjae mengulas senyum melihat suaminya sudah pulang.

"Nde~ baby. Mana ucapan selamat datangnya baby?" Donghae melangkah menuju kearah Hyukjae dan langsung menundukan dirinya disamping Hyukjae. Kepalanya mendekat kearah wajah Hyukjae, ah tepatnya bibir kissable Hyukjae. Donghae mengincar benda manis nan kenyal itu.

"Ya! Daddy mau ngapain Mommy huh?! Pelgi cana! Jangang dekat-dekat Mommy" Taemin yang melihat Donghae mendekati Hyukjae langsung ambil tindakan memukul kepala Donghae.

"Aish! Kenapa kau memukul bocah! Baby kenapa anak kita lebih mirip dengan raja setan itu" ujar Donghae kesal.

Donghae heran, kenapa anaknya begitu evil. Sepengetahuannya dirinya tidak mempunyai sifat evil yang terlalu kronis. Begitupun dengan istrinya Hyukjae, istri manisnya itu bahkan sama sekali tidak memiliki sifat evil. Lalu sifat evil Taemin diturunkan dari siapa? Apa mungkin dari sahabatnya yang terkenal dengan raja evil.

"Hae~ begitu-begitu Taemin anakmu" ucap Hyukjae sambil tersenyum.

"Weekkk~ Mommy lebih memilih Taem dalipada Daddy ikan" Mendapat pembelaan dari Mommy'nya Taem langsung saja meledek Donghae.

"Ya! Bocah" Teriak Donghae, tangannya sudah terangkat untuk menjitak kepala Taemin.

"Mommy, Daddy jahat Hueeee... Hiksss" Taemin langsung saja memeluk tubuh Hyukjae.

"Uljima chagi~ Daddy tidak jahat. Hae~ cepat minta maaf ke Taemin" ujar Hyukjae berusaha menghentikan tangis bohongan anaknya.

"Tapi baby~ dia yang menggodaku" ucap Donghae tidak terima sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Ah seperinya sifat childish namja pervert itu kambuh. Kalau sudah seperti ini Hyukjae hanya harus bersabar menghadapi bayi kecilnya dan juga bayi besarnya.

"Minta maaf atau jatahmu ku hilangkan" ancam Hyukjae.

Donghae yang mendengar ancaman Hyukjae, membelalakan matanya. Jatah?! Hilang?! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, Donghae akan mati jika satu hari saja tidak mendapat dari istri manisnya itu.

"Andwae! Baiklah Taeminnie Daddy minta maaf ne. Daddy tidak akan berkata kasar padamu lagi"

"Mana lobot yang Taem minta" tangan Taemin terulur kearah Donghae.

"Ah robot, ini Daddy sudah membelikan" Donghae beranjak dari duduknya dan meraih bungkusan yang didalamnya merupakan robot milik Taemin.

"Kemarikan!" pinta Taemin.

"Itu berarti Taem memaafkan Daddy'mu chagi" Tanya Hyukjae dibarengi anggukan persetujuan Donghae.

"Ani Taem belum memaafkan Daddy" ujar Taemin cuek.

"Mwo!? Wae kau sudah menerima robot itu bocah" ujar Donghae.

"Taemin akan memaafkan Daddy kalau Mommy tidul belsama Taemin selama satu minggu" ujar Taemin.

"Mwo Shirreo!" Tolak Donghae dengan nada membentak. Oh ayolah tidur satu minggu tanpa Hyukjae disisinya. Itu hal yang sangat buruk bagi Donghae.

"Huee Mommy" Taemin berpura-pura menangis lagi.

"Hae~ turuti saja" ucap Hyukjae.

"Tapi baby~"

"Daddy jahat Hueee... Hiksss padahal kan Taem ingin tidul dengan Mommy" ujar Taemin terus melancarkan aksi mengerjai Daddy'nya.

'Dasar bocah tengik! Kalau kau bukan anakku tak akan kubiarkan kau hidup bocah!' umpat Donghae.

"Arra! Arra! Kau menang bocah" Donghae mengalah.

"Bersabarlah Hae~" ujar lembut Hyukjae.

Sedangkan bocah empat tahun yang ada dipelukan Hyukjae hanya menyeringai iblis. Rencananya berhasil mengerjai Daddy ikan. Poor Daddy ikan, satu minggu tidur tanpa Hyukjae semoga kau bisa bertahan Lee Donghae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Garing ya? Hahaha maaf aku ini masih anak bawang dalam dunia tulis menulis. Sekedar meramaikan fanfic HaeHyuk yang sudah melangka.**

**REVIEW Juseyo (n,n)/**


End file.
